


wake-up call

by rangerhitomi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Relationship Advice, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerhitomi/pseuds/rangerhitomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Ryoga always ends up calling/texting Durbe in the middle of the night to complain to him about his failing love life or other not-really-that-important issues."</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake-up call

A loud buzzing sound jolts Durbe out of a dreamless sleep. On the bedside table, his phone is vibrating, the screen lit up. 

He catches a blurry glimpse of his alarm clock - it’s 3:38 am - and closes his eyes for a second. He could let it go and try to go back to sleep and hope he can keep having a night not plagued with memories from the war with Vector. 

But he picks up. He always does.

 

“Nasch, do you have any idea what time it is.”

“Did we have homework for geography?” His voice is quiet, and Durbe knows he doesn’t want to wake up his roommate. 

 _Why._ “There was a map of rivers we had to label.”

Nasch groans and Durbe can hear him climbing off the squeaky mattress and scramble around in his desk drawer for a pen that actually works. He’s muttering curses under his breath, some of which Durbe recognizes as distinctly  _Nasch;_ not the young college adult “Ryoga Kamishiro,” but King Nasch. “I forgot all about it.” _  
_

“Nasch, we’ve known about it for three weeks.”

There’s a slight pause, and Durbe can hear muffled footsteps and a door opening and closing. “I’ve been… preoccupied.” His voice is louder now, and the way his voice vibrates ever so slightly tells Durbe that he’s leaving the room and heading down to the study lounge to finish the map. 

“Preoccupied for three weeks? Nasch, this map should have taken you like. Twenty minutes.”

“With Yuma.” His voice is abrupt. 

Durbe doesn’t really want to know what kind of preoccupation has been taking part between Yuma and Nasch, so he kind of makes a noncommittal grunting sound.

“We had a fight.”

 _Oh._ “What about?” It’s none of his business but, really, Nasch probably wouldn’t have brought it up if he didn’t want to talk about it on some level. 

There’s complete silence on the other end and Durbe blearily glances at his screen to make sure the call hasn’t dropped or Nasch hasn’t hung up. 

“Nasch?”

“I’m here.” Now Durbe can hear Nasch’s quiet sighs. “Nothing, I just… I’m just a bad… He said it was no biggie but there’s been this, like, tension, you know? He won’t… um… well, he does, but it doesn’t feel as genuine.”

Durbe thinks Nasch must have said something insensitive to Yuma and never really apologized for it. It would be just like Nasch. 

(Some things never changed.)

(He also decides not to ask whether Nasch is talking about kissing or…)

“You should try doing something he really likes with him.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, have you tried… dueling?”

Nasch laughs and then falls silent almost instantly. “…no.”

What is it Yuma always said? “Dueling is the best way to pour out your emotions. Put everything you have into it.”

“Yeah…” Durbe can hear Nasch breathing so he knows he’s still there. “Hey Durbe.”

“Yes?”

“Do I let him win?”

Durbe closes his eyes. He remembers a time when he let the then-Prince Nasch win a practice sword fight. Nasch didn’t talk to him for two weeks and Durbe could remember how much sorrow he felt. “I don’t think that would be a wise choice, my friend.”

“Mm yeah, I guess you’re right. Sorry for waking you.”

Durbe makes another wordless noise. 

“And Durbe?”

“Yes?”

Nasch hesitates for a second. “Thanks for… always listening, it’s just… I think you understand better than anyone what kind of… perspective I need.”

It’s Durbe’s turn to instigate the awkward pause. 

He understands. He understands perfectly. 

“Any time, my friend. Good night.”


End file.
